Strange Love
by Fallen Angel 013
Summary: Luna and Ame find themselves in search of a lost item. Sesshoumaru has other plans though. What will happen to our characters as they venture through the feudal era? And what is up with Sesshoumaru?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I give all of the credit to its creator. However, Luna and Ame Sojo are my own characters.

Chapter 1: Darkness

In the darkness that was the named the night, two mystery strange figures roamed. Neither seemed to speak to the other but seemed intent on finding something. The moonlight reflected the search in there eyes. The two pairs of eyes held a different color and each seemed far off. Suddenly they stopped in their path. The taller one with deep purple hair turned and looked over her shoulder to see nothing and hear nothing but the howling of the wind. She glanced at her companion; one who was shorter than her and held green hair.

"I know you're here….You can't hide yourself from us, Sesshoumaru." The taller smirked.

The one named Sesshoumaru keenly walked out in front of them. His bluish hair reflected the moonlight perfectly, making it glow. His golden orbs pierced anything that looked into them and his composure was one of calmness. He smirked at the two figures.

"You think I was trying to hide? My dear Luna, if I had wanted to hide, I would've done so. Just as if I wanted to kill you, I would."

He coolly walked up toward the one he addressed as Luna. She was the taller one of her and her companion. Sesshoumaru stretched forth a hand and tilted her chin up with his clawed finger. She now gazed into his eyes.

"My how lovely you've become over the years. It's a shame your beauty is wasted on such pathetic things as humans."

Luna pulled away from his hand and growled lightly. "It's none of your damn business what I do. Besides, at least I have a heart unlike some demon I know."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her comment. He then snorted. "I see your attitude hasn't changed either." He sighed. "Such a same…"

"You keep your mouth shut you filthy dog."

These words came from Luna's companion. Her purple eyes grew brighter with rage as she growled at Sesshoumaru. The wind kicked up and began to whirl all around them.

"Ame, don't waste your strength on him." Luna said to her friend. She then turned her attention back to Sesshoumaru. "As for you, keep your mouth to yourself and away from where it doesn't need to be."

Sesshoumaru smirked at her and caught her chin again, closing in on her face. "Why do you say such thing Luna? Why do you act so cruel towards the one who you grew up with?"

She held his gaze for a few moments, if that. She abruptly pulled away and cast her gaze towards the ground. "You know that was a long time ago…" She was barely heard through the stillness of the night. "Ame, let's go…"

Ame snorted at Sesshoumaru and nodded in agreement. She gave one last look of disgust towards the demon and then began to walk away.

Luna began to follow when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. His breath was hot against her ear as he spoke. "Don't think I'm just going to let you get away from me this easily Luna. Just because you don't want this now doesn't mean that you won't want it later." He nipped at her ear affectionately.

She roughly pulled away from him. She didn't know whether to have more fear or anger in her at the moment. She just looked at him and then changed her path, following after Ame.

As they walked, Ame could sense something was bothering her friend. She could always tell because her friend always tried to start conversation or looked about for something it seemed.

"Luna, you feeling alright? You seem a bit pale."

Luna had been in a trance since they left their strange and mysterious friend. She snapped out of it as soon as she heard Ame speak. She glanced over at her and nodded lightly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired is all. We should probably rest for the night."

Ame nodded in agreement but know that something was up. She had been friends with Luna since birth and always knew when her friend had something on her mind. She decided not to press the issue though. It was late and the last thing they needed was a fight between them. Luna and Ame soon made a small fire and sat around it until they both fell into a deep sleep.

In the darkness though, a mysterious figure lingered. He stared at Luna who was soft in her sleep. He sighed and turned away, letting the night engulf him…


End file.
